


Может, больше никогда

by Turmalin



Series: Парочка из Винтерфелла [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: Они так и не смогли найти общий язык. Они почти и не разговаривали. Вернее, разговаривали — как король Севера и его сестра, старшая леди в семье, управляющая делами двора.таймлайн — начало 7-го сезона





	Может, больше никогда

_Она стояла в галерее над внутренним двором у главных ворот замка и смотрела вслед всадникам, уезжающим из Винтерфелла. Джон не стал подниматься к ней для прощания. Просто криво улыбнулся и помахал рукой. Он уходил от нее — уходил искать помощь на юге. Она надеялась, что он вернется. И что он вернется не через несколько лет._  
  
_Она боялась юга больше, чем севера. Чем Севера. Наверное, Джон был прав: она не видела армию мертвецов, потому не представляла всей опасности, надвигавшейся из-за Стены. Зато она знала вероломство и жестокость южан — и боялась за Джона._  
  
_Во дворе под галереей переговаривались слуги, волокли какие-то мешки по грязному серому снегу. Старая кухарка ругала кого-то из работников, тут же хныкал ее маленький внук. Стражи у ворот и на стене над воротами тоже глядели вслед всадникам. А кто-то во дворе смотрел на Сансу. И от этого взгляда ей было холодно. И вдвойне холодно было от мысли о том, что Джон не придет согреть ее — ни сегодня, ни через несколько дней. Может, больше никогда._  


 

***

  
Они так и не смогли найти общий язык. Они почти и не разговаривали. Вернее, разговаривали — как король Севера и его сестра, старшая леди в семье, управляющая делами двора. Не как два союзника. Не как мужчина и женщина. Не как Нед и Кейтилин. Те вечно спорили, иногда даже ругались, но всегда мирились к утру. Не то что Санса с Джоном.  
  
Он приходил каждую ночь. Иногда — просто падал на постель, сгребал одеяла и ее саму в комок, притягивал к себе, утыкался лицом… и мгновенно засыпал. Иногда подолгу лежал рядом и смотрел на нее, думая о чем-то. Санса и сама не заговаривала с ним в такие минуты. Ей тоже хотелось отдыхать — хотя бы по ночам. А просыпалась Санса всегда одна. Джон уходил неслышно, ни разу не разбудив ее.  
  
Он напоминал ей волка-одиночку. Разучившегося радостно лаять и жалобно тявкать, потому что ему обычно некому было сообщать о своих радостях и жаловаться на печали. Она думала, что и на луну этот волк выть не станет, будет только молча смотреть.  
  
Зато вот рычал он очень часто. Слишком часто. Каждый раз, как ему казалось, что она переходит границы. Постепенно она поняла: он просто не знал, чего от нее можно ждать. Чего можно ждать от людей вообще. Ничего хорошего он точно не ждал. Никогда. А худшим в его мире был хаос, потому что хаос невозможно предсказать. И если мир становился непредсказуемым, Джон сердился.  
  
Он не доверял всем, кто был неоднозначен. Потому что они могли принести хаос в мир. В черно-белый, в каменно-ледяной мир Джона Сноу.  


 

***

  
В тот день, на совете, они опять поспорили. Как всегда. Потому что Джон заявил, что пойдет на Драконий Камень и оставит Север.  
  
— Лорд Тирион приглашает меня, — сказав так, он повернулся к Сансе и продолжил, глядя прямо ей в глаза: — И я приму приглашение.  
  
Санса возмутилась. Рассердилась. Он принял такое решение, даже не предупредив ее. Он покидал ее. Покидал Винтерфелл.  
  
— Ты бросаешь свой дом и свой народ! — выкрикнула она.  
  
— Я оставляю их в надежных руках, — спокойно возразил Джон.  
  
— В чьих?  
  
— В твоих.  
  
Он говорил еще что-то. Что она его сестра, что она — единственная из рода Старков в Винтерфелле. Санса едва слышала эти слова. В ее ушах гулко билось «в надежных руках». В ее руках.  
  
Он никогда не советовался с ней. Не спрашивал ее мнения, просто сообщал о своих решениях. Или вовсе не сообщал. Ей оставили хозяйство Винтерфелла и почетное место по левую руку короля Севера в зале совета. В ее дела не вмешивались. Ее просьбы неукоснительно исполняли. И только.  
  
А теперь Джон говорил о ее надежных руках. Но что он получил из ее надежных рук? Винтерфелл. Корону, которая не была ему нужна. И унизительную необходимость быть благодарным Мизинцу.  
  
Джон смотрел ей в глаза, словно ожидая чего-то. Словно ожидая какого-то знака. Она вспомнила, что так же он смотрел на нее утром в Черном Замке, когда они отправлялись в дома лордов Севера — просить о помощи в войне с Болтоном. Она вышла в платье, которое сшила сама из отреза тускло-синей шерсти, который чудом нашелся на складе среди вороха черных тряпок. Поймала растерянный взгляд Джона и, усмехаясь про себя, спросила, нравится ли ему. Он никогда не умел врать, но нашелся и сказал, что ему нравится волчий мех, которым она оторочила платье и накидку. И тогда она подала ему тот плащ, что сшила для него. Потому что ее брат, сын ее отца, сын Старка, не должен был являться к лордам Севера в одежде нищеброда.  
  
«Я сделала это для тебя».  
  
«Спасибо, Санса».  
  
Джон и теперь был в этом плаще, подбитом мехом, со шкурой серого волка на плечах. Именно этот плащ был его королевской мантией. Мантией короля Севера.  
  
Она подняла глаза. Он будто ждал этого взгляда — кивнул ей. И она кивнула в ответ.  
  
— Отправляемся утром, — на этом Совет был закончен.  


 

***

  
Санса сидела в кресле возле очага в полумраке своей спальни, смотрела на танцующее пламя и задумчиво перебирала рыжие прядки у виска. Она не услышала, как открылась и закрылась дверь, потому Джон еще с минуту стоял у двери и смотрел — пока она не обернулась, видимо, почувствовав его присутствие.  
  
— Джон, — шепнула.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я хотела поговорить.  
  
Он сглотнул, на мгновение сжал кулаки, выдохнул и пошел к ней, мягко ступая, не отрывая глаз от ее лица, почему-то боясь смотреть ниже.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил напряженно. — Ты же… не… ну…  
  
— О чем ты? — она подняла брови. — Я в порядке.  
  
Джон тряхнул головой и хмыкнул, внутренне смеясь над своими страхами.  
  
— Ну и хорошо, — протянул ей руку. — Что ты хотела обсудить?  
  
— Все, — вздохнула она, вложив пальцы в его ладонь. — Но у нас вряд ли есть время для этого.  
  
— Да, — Джон опустился на пол у ее колен, притянул к себе, обнял и зашептал на ухо: — Времени нет. Но ты не бойся, у тебя все получится. Ты просто разозлись, а остальное само…  
  
— На кого разозлиться?  
  
— На меня. За то, что оставляю тебя здесь одну.  
  
— Лучше бы одну, — фыркнула Санса. — Или ты мог бы забрать с собой Бейлиша.  
  
— Он не поедет.  
  
— Конечно нет. Он же не может меня бросить, потому что… — скривила губы, — любит меня. Джон?  
  
На мгновение он сжал ее так крепко, что сам испугался, что сломает ей что-нибудь. Недовольно вздохнул и уткнулся носом в ее волосы.  
  
— Ну что ты, Джон? Что?!  
  
— Бейлиш… — пояснил он.  
  
Санса хмыкнула невесело.  
  
— Не бойся, не забуду. У меня хватает… памяток.  
  
Джон стиснул зубы. «Памятками» были все те следы, что Болтон оставил на ее теле. Маленькие аккуратные линии, ажурные узоры, «нарисованные» на бедре кончиком острого ножа. Лопатки, исполосованные шрамами от плетей. Рубцы на лодыжках — как у каторжника, полжизни проведшего в цепях.  
  
Он зарычал и потянул ее к себе. Огладил по плечам, стаскивая накидку, раскрывая ворот сорочки, оголяя грудь. Запустил руку под юбку. Хотел прикоснуться к ней — везде. Напомнить, чья она. Напомнить, чья драгоценность. Чей жар. Чей огонь.  
  
— Джон?  
  
Нет, она не боялась. Ничего не боялась. Она просто предупреждала.  
  
— Я никогда не коснусь тебя так, как он.  
  
Санса еще несколько мгновений смотрела на него серьезно и задумчиво, покусывая губу. Потом подняла руку, вплела пальцы в его волосы. Погладила по щеке, смешно наморщив нос, как будто не одобряя бороду. Пощекотала верхнюю губу.  
  
Он фыркнул и попытался схватить ее за руку, собираясь стащить на пол — на толстую шкуру возле огня. Она не далась. Оттолкнула, еще пару мгновений сомневалась, но потом тряхнула головой, рассыпая огонь по плечам, и откинулась в кресле, задирая подол сорочки. Разводя ноги в стороны. Раскрываясь ему навстречу.  
  
Он развязывал кушак. Пальцы дрожали и не слушались, сердце билось изнутри о кожу, а она просто смотрела и ждала. Чуть подвинулась вперед-назад, чтобы умоститься в кресле поудобнее. Влажная темнота у нее между ног раскрылась и закрылась, будто дразня.  
  
Кажется, он был в ней уже в следующее мгновение. Кажется, кушак не пережил ту ночь, но всем было не до него.  


 

***

  
Джон проснулся в привычное время — в предрассветной полутьме. Санса еще спала, прижавшись щекой к его груди. Ее волосы тяжелой волной скатывались по его плечу на постель. Волосы цвета огня. Жидкого огня. Застывшего, словно обсидиан.  
  
Он подумал, что надо будет привезти Сансе зеркало из драконьего стекла, если найдется мастер, что сможет сделать настолько тонкий и ровный срез. А еще подумал, что с огромным удовольствием не уезжал бы никуда — от нее.  
  
Потому что днем она могла быть холодна, надменна, горда и неприступна, а ночью оказывалась огненной — вся. Ее поцелуи обжигали — даже только воспоминания о них. Внутри нее было так мокро и жарко, что, кончив, он всякий раз чувствовал себя расплавленным. И все равно хотел ее снова и снова.  
  
Тут Джон понял, что зря этим утром думает о ночах с Сансой, когда ему еще столько нужно сделать до отъезда. Потому что его член уже совершенно открыто сигнализировал, что имеет собственное мнение насчет предстоящего путешествия. И что в общем-то вертеть его хотел.  
  
Джон чуть не засмеялся вслух, но вовремя опомнился. Потревоженная Санса недовольно завозилась и отодвинулась, положив голову на свою подушку. Складочка между ее нахмуренными бровями принадлежала уже не ночному жидкому пламени, а дневному драконьему стеклу. Значит, пора было вставать.  
  
Он осторожно сел, нашел на полу штаны и сапоги, завернулся в плащ, чтобы не давать возможным случайным свидетелям слишком много пищи для размышлений, и шагнул к дверям.  
  
— Джон, — негромко и сонно сказала Санса у него за спиной.  
  
— Что? — он мгновенно развернулся.  
  
Но она спала.  
  
Джон смотрел на сестру еще с минуту. Белокожая и рыжеволосая, высокая и стройная. Она была очень красива. Она была его. Она была чужой. Ему вспомнилось, как накануне он вообразил, будто она хочет сообщить, что понесла от него. Как его это напугало. Как его это обрадовало. Как это было глупо.  
  
Она всегда останется для него лишь ночным пламенем — только потому, что она его сестра. Если он победит в предстоящей войне с мертвецами, и если он выживет в этой войне, ему придется выдать ее замуж. Потому что она королева, и у нее должно быть собственное королевство, а не положение ключницы при дворе брата. Что бы она ни думала об этом теперь. А он… Он найдет себе другой огонь. Может быть. Если победит и выживет.  
  
Санса горько вздохнула во сне. Джон осторожно попятился к двери, неслышно открыл ее и выскользнул в коридор.  


 

***

  
_Пару часов спустя он вышел из крипты, куда заходил попрощаться с отцом, и скомандовал отправляться. Ладонь под перчаткой казалась противно влажной, щеки горели._  
  
_«Посмеешь тронуть мою сестру — и я убью тебя»._  
  
_Он уходил, оставляя Сансу с этим червем, хоть и обещал ей свою защиту. Остановят ли интригана угрозы короля-бастарда, если того не будет рядом?_  
  
_Джон оглядел всадников, ожидавших лишь его сигнала, а затем все-таки обернулся и посмотрел на галерею. Санса стояла там — в темном платье и меховой накидке — и смотрела на него растерянно и даже немного обиженно. Он уходил от нее. Уходил, не попрощавшись. Не подошел обнять, не спросил ни о чем, не поцеловал._  
  
_По выстывшему за ночь двору гуляли сквозняки. Джон подумал, что она замерзнет, если еще немного постоит на открытом ветру, и помахал ей рукой, как бы говоря «до свидания». И отвернулся._  
  
_Перед ним лежала долгая дорога через занесенные снегом поля, через холодное море — на юг. Он надеялся, что вернется, и что вернется не через несколько лет._  
  
_А еще он знал, что не придет греться возле ее огня — может, больше никогда._


End file.
